the impossible
by priscilla20
Summary: cosa succede se due amiche si ritrovano in una scuola, e da lì scoprono che non sono umani? Questa èv una storia di avventura e tante altre. Questo è il mio primo fanfiction della mia amica per favore commentate e perdonatemi per ogni errore grammaticale. Spero che vi piaccia.Non è del libro blood born, non sapevo che categoria metterlo quindi...


THE UNKNOWN

Ciao a tutti, questo è il mio primo fanfiction spero che vi piaccia. Questa storia sarà il punto di vista di 2 persone .Ogni errore che vedrete è tutto mio, e per favore perdonatemi.

MELANIE

watch?v=nag9GVM4iFI

"The Victims are what mean the most to us and that we cared so much about..."sono state le prime parole di quella mattina risvegliandomi dal primo giorno di ...uccidetemi per sicura che sarà una giornata ,piano di malumore cerco di alzare la testa con gli occhi chiusi che supplicavano di ritornare al letto e di continuare un fantastico sogno interrotto proprio sul più bello ,che casualità.Distrattamente appoggio per sbaglio la mano su uno scaffale e dopo pochi secondi mi ritrovo ricoperta di libri. Ahia i libri sono veramente dannosi per la salute.

"Fantastico sarà una stupenda giornata oggi,davvero"dico sarcastica.

Rassegnata mi catapulto nel bagno e mi vesto con il completo comprato da mia madre che mi ha comprato la settimana essere una "vecchia" ha un usto nel vestire e nel consigliare molto buono per la sua età.Vestendomi non trovo un calzino. Allora scorro lo sguardo sulla mouquette alla ricerca di qel calzino che ho lanciato distrattamente chissà dove ieri sera e vedo un è scivolato via da un libro che mi è caduto in piena DOLORE!Strano non l'ho mai messo e allora sbirciai ciò che diceva:

"La vita non si cambia ne si comanda

ma il destino stesso riuscirà comunque

a renderti tutto brutalmete ingiusto"(*lo so è una schifezza ma non so che scrivere cosa i consigli)

Maledettamente vero...ma non riesco a ricordare da dove saltasse sulle parole e penso "il destino a bussato alla mia porta"...nah che grande stronzata,non ho mai creduto nel destino. Ma quelle parole mi rimbombavano nella mia testa come un eco in una grotta e sento qualcosa di caldo scivolare sulla mia un pò di tempo sono depressa non riesco più a vedere i colori della vita forse per la mia ...vi state chiedendo il perch di questo motivo "bizzarro"?Dovete sapere non sono una umana come tutti...no sono un animagus.E' un essere,come lo definisco io, che può trasformarsi nella personalità di una persona sotto forma di animale. E' stato inventato da uno scienziato che lo definirei pazzo e rincretinito e affermava che con questa "nuova scoperta" poteva garantire la pace nel mondo,che i suoi collaboratori non gli credettero e lo deridevano chiamandolo pazzo,parola che per me calza a lui senza nessun altro aiuto esterno dovette creare una organizzazione segreta dove trovò un gruppo di genitori che volevano aiutare nel progetto dando ciascuno i propri figli come cavia,in tutto tra loro c'ero io e i miei genitori,quei idioti,con il pretesto di aiutare la scienza e affascinati dal progetto mi hanno offerta in pasto ai "leoni".Io posso trasformarmi in un lupo, un stupendo enorme esemplare dal manto grigio e bianco,semplicemente conosco gli altri sfortunati a parte la mia migliore amica che anche lei è un animagus...ma non ne conosco me non interessa della pace del mondo perché sono anche io una 16enne che riesce ad essere in pace con se stessa come lo può essere con il mondo?Io vorrei avere una vita normale ma è consapevolezza mi brucia dentro sempre di più dallo è magico o figo poter trasformarsi...è una palla al piede e neppure girai la testa e puntai gli occhi al di là dalla finestra e vedi una famiglia normale giocare insieme,felici...no non ce la feci più, scoppiai in lacrime...non è giusto che tutti posso scegliere ed essere felici ed io invece no...

Dopo qualche minuto di sfogo scendo dalle scale cercando di non far vede il mio umore nero a mia madre che sarebbe la più felice del mondo se avesse qualsiasi pretesto per non rovinarmi la vita ma come sempre la sfiga non si prende una vacanza.

"Signorina Melanie,dove credi di andare conciata così?Tirati su il colletto e legati bene le scarpe per l'amor del cielo che rovini questo meraviglioso completo che ti ho comprato la settimana scorsa!"disse con voce disperata.

Mamma quanto non la sopporto quando fa così...tira su il colletto,legati le scarpe,pettinati meglio che sembri una barbona,sposta quella scarpe dal tappeto che è appena nuovo e non voglio che si così ma dico sempre,quella lì trova sempre un contesto per torturami ma come fa,programma ogni frase durante la notte?Ma non dorme mai?Con tutto quello che dice avrà passato un sacco di tempo ad primi tempi credevo che si lamentasse perchè secondo lei non andavo abbastanza bene a scuola e allora mi sono messa di impegno e nonostante sia la più brava della classe in tutte le materie frequentando una scuola molto dura,la scuola di Brixton, che è una vera mazzata si lamenta su tutto.

Mordendomi la lingua cerco di eseguire a tutti gli ordini che sparava a raffica la mattina,come sempre,e ringraziando al cielo esco da quel manicomio di casa mia e corro verso scuola per trovare la mia migliore amica che mi tirerà su di morale.

La mia famiglia è stata sempre un po benestanti,non dico ricchi ma quasi,il mio papà è avvocato civile molto richiesto e mia mamma una imprenditrice dell'azienda di famiglia nota a tutta l'Inghilterra,anche se è a capo da soli 2 stata educata con severi divieti e con rigidissime e strazianti regole,non posso dire che abbia trascorso un balla sono mai riuscita a capire se i miei genitori mi vogliano bene,più delle volte sembra che per loro sono un oggetto di ornamento per la casa niente di più e questo mi ferisce. Ho fatto anni di danza classica e moderna diventando una mia passione e modestamente sono anche scherma a livello agonistico e sono stata sempre circondata dai complimenti di François,il mio allenatore,che mi tratta come una vera principessa, ma anche suono il violino,la chitarra e il benissimo l'italiano,l'inglese,il francese e lo spagnolo ma anche se ho tutti queste opportunità mi sento vuota...

PRISCA

Oddio sono in un tremendo ritardo...come quella sveglia non suona mai e io dormigliona che non sono altro mi ritrovo di nuovo a rincorrere dietro ad un autobus per un altra volta.I miei genitori vanno al lavoro sempre prima di me...ma non posso lamentarmi mi danno uno tetto sopra la testa e ne sono do un'ultima occhiata allo specchio

"Mh...davvero niente male"dissi sistemandomi i cappelli.

Per fortuna salto ed entro prima che la porta si chiuda e per un soffio non investo una siedo sulla prima sedia che capita e ascolto un po di musica sul mio bellissimo nuovo cellulare e cercando di non dare troppa attenzione ai sguardi shokkati(?) della signora che ho appena quasi investito e per di più la incontro spesso su questo autobus mentre va a lavoro. Non mi sta molto simpatico anzi la detesto con il suo modo di fare all'antica ed altezzoso,ma guardatela manco le hanno mostrato chissà che,mi rizzano i peli solo a pensarci. Ricontrollo mentalmente cosa ho messo nella mia pesantissima cartella perché melanie mia ha convinto di portare tutte le materie anche se è il primo giorno di scuola.

Spero tantissimo di non essere in ritardo,non voglio far arrabbiare la mia migliore amica Melanie e di evitare una sua classica scenata da "mia hai dimenticata la prossima volta devi essere più puntuale"ma anche lei sa quanto me che adoro dormire e neanche un terremoto e un'invasione aliena riusciranno mai a muovermi o alzarmi dal letto,adesso che ci penso forse la sono altrettanto sicura che Malanie ...è davvero un'ottima amica beh è un lupo fa parte del suo dna. Anche io sono un animagus ma rispetto a lei io posso trasformarmi in una leonessa,la regina della savana, con un bellissimo manto color oro scintillante alla luce del sole che farebbe invidia a fierissima di essere un animagus perché quando mi trasformo e corro provo una sensazione bellissima, diversa rispetto al giudizio di Melanie che cerca costantemente di rinnegare la sua posso farci niente ma cerco di aiutarla e farla ridere,perché in questo sono veramente un arrivo a destinazione e scorgo da lontano la sua sagoma che mi gira di spalla impegnata a cercare chissà qualche libro dalla e inizio a correre verso di lei catapultandomi addosso facendola urlare di pietà .

"Oh dio ma sai salutare come una persona normale,scema!Mi hai quasi ammazzato d'infarto...ma sai che non pesi come una piuma!"disse sclerando.

Strano...scrutai la sua un muso lungo ed era come posso dire triste. Molto allarmante per una persona che sorrideva sempre come di sorvolare la questione ma essa mi ritornava come un boomernag(?).

"Scusa...ma qua non vedo nessuna persona normale tra noi vivi un pò come gli male non fa...e non stare appiccicata ai libri come una cozza(?)ok my best friend?"dissi con un visetto angelico.

"Ma lasciamo stare...e non sono appiccicata come una cozza ai libri stavo solo vedendo se li ho presi tutti"

"Ma dai è il primo giorno di scuola chi si porta i libri per iniziare così subito io non ho neanche l'orario"dissi cercando di farla ragionare.

"Dissi colei che l'anno scorso mi convinse di portare solo un quaderno perch "intanto non facciamo niente"e eppure ci siamo ritrovati una nota a testa,eh?Cavoli tuoi se anche quest'anno inizi con il piede sbagliato"disse una Melanie inferocita.

"ok,ok stai calmina...mi vuoi bene?'"

"sì certo stai tranquilla,scema"disse con il suo sorriso dolce ma nello stesso momento la campanella della prima ora suonò squillante come mai...quanto tempo è passato dall'anno scorso.

Trascinando Melanie nei corridoi della scuola perché era terrificata dall'idea di incominciare la scuola ci incontriamo con il nostro gruppo di amiche per prendere l'orario e il numero dell'armadietto inaugurando così il nuovo anno !

Il nostro gruppetto di amiche è formato da persone veramente simpatiche tra i quali c son i componenti della mia band che non ha ancoraun suono la chitarra e canto come un lusignolo se posso permettermi il vedo l'ora di divertirmi e suonare.

Finalmente arriviamo ai nostri armadietti; la fila è stata lunghissima, ovviamente c'era tutta la gli armadietti vicini e anche gli orari che deve suicidiarsi di studio ma deve farlo,poverina, se vuole diventare voglio diventare un investigatore...misteri,indizi,omicidi,suicidi,intrecci,testimoni che spasso vi sembrerò un po pazza XD.

"Mh...molto bello il tuo arredamento e i ritocchi che hai fatto al tuo armadietto ma questo non va"disse Melanie togliendo un foglietto troppo appariscente e adesso è stupendo.

L'abbraccio,le voglio troppo bene ed ha un senso artistico invidiabile come tutte le cose che fà d'altronde.

"Grazie"le dico dando un bacietto sulla guancia.

"Prego...ehy vieni da questa parte ti devo far conoscere una ragazza davvero simpatica"disse cercando di trascinarmi dall'altra parte del corridoio.

Mi insospettì dal suo vano tentativo di cambiare argomento ma mi sorpresi dal fatto che la classe di chimica è dall'altra parte della scuola. Perché vuole farmi conoscere "amica simpatica"proprio adesso che dobbiamo andare in classe...non è dai la testa per vedere da che cosa mi stava proteggendo e lontani...una chioma rosso scarlet con un bel fisico si trovava a almeno 4 metri di distanza da mi accorsi che vicino a lui c'era una bella ragazza bionda,troppo bella.

"oh merda..." mormorava Melanie ma il danno è già fatto,io stavo già correndo in classe senza voltarmi a guardarlo ma sapevo che quel ragazzo mi stava fissando profondamente con i suoi occhi color mare mentre io trattenevo le lacrime...CONTINUA.

QUESTA STORIA è DELLA MIA AMICA SPERO CHE VI PIACCIA. PER FAVORE UN Pò POSTERò LA MIA CHE SARà SIA IN INGLESEM CHE ITALIANO.


End file.
